


【盾冬PWP】火辣的咬和性感的胡子

by feifeiadele



Series: Stucky PWP [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Steve's beard is very sexy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 巴基很困，而史蒂夫用嘴巴和胡子让他达到高潮，然后他们做了起来





	【盾冬PWP】火辣的咬和性感的胡子

**Author's Note:**

> 毫无逻辑的短小PWP，只是用来满足我对狮盾胡子的性幻想以及对搞困倦巴基的性癖（。
> 
> 避雷预警：详细口交和胡交（？）描写，巴基全程处于半梦半醒的状态

———  
史蒂夫的胡子磨蹭着他敏感柔软的大腿根部时，巴基正穿着睡衣躺在床上睡得舒舒服服。巴基这几天劳累极了，好容易能上床睡觉，立马躺倒在又暖又柔的被窝里打起了呼噜，没想到史蒂夫这家伙刚进卧室便轻手轻脚地掀开了他的被子又脱下了他的睡裤，毛茸茸的下巴抵在阴茎与大腿的缝隙之间，丰满柔软的嘴唇紧贴着睾丸吮吸得啧啧作响，然后是整个舌面贴着柱身缓慢又用力地舔舐，水润润又黏糊糊的触感让巴基产生自己现在是被一只金毛大犬扑倒了舔下面的错觉。

不过史蒂夫也确实挺像一只又壮又黏人的金毛大犬的，特别是在床上，巴基睡得迷迷糊糊地想。

“史蒂维…你干嘛呀？我困，困得很呢，我要…睡觉…嘶！”巴基正处在睡得极其舒适的状态，脑海中尽是灰蒙蒙的海水与细腻的泡沫，然而史蒂夫的舌头，嘴唇与胡子无一不在挑动他的性欲，试图让巴基为着两腿间火辣刺激的感受而离开深眠，这使得某只累了一天的小鹿仔不满而疲倦地嘟嚷，想让自己的爱人停止撩拨下体。

史蒂夫的嘴巴好似一个装满催情药水的热温泉，开始将巴基的睾丸包裹吮吸的感觉已经足够让巴基浑身颤抖了。而当他微微抬起头，在巴基的马眼处小小地嗦了一口然后含住龟头舔上几圈，再一点一点地往里含时，他的爱人—虽然已经困到随时可以和周公相会—发出了淫荡，沉醉却又为如此快感而恐惧的呻吟声以及几句小声抱怨。

巴基的整个阴茎都清晰地感觉到史蒂夫唇瓣摩擦过柱身血管的麻痒，随着阴茎深入时龟头抵在上颚软肉缓慢前行的细小摩擦，和随着他不经意的挺胯而戳到史蒂夫的唾液腺所导致的阴茎头部被太多火热细密的唾液包裹融化，有几滴甚至流入了马眼里，微凉的唾液让巴基稍稍感觉到一点几乎在史蒂夫嘴里融化的阴茎，不过他很快便在前列腺液滴落到史蒂夫整齐牙面上发出的粘腻水声中再次忘却了自己阴茎的存在。好像他的性器已经在史蒂夫的嘴中融化为一堆沉醉快感的泡沫，不再由他掌控而是与史蒂夫的唾液融合在一起，或许与唾液融合的只是前列腺液而非整个阴茎，不过对于现在的巴基而言，他性器中流出的液体与性器本身并无什么区别。

史蒂夫的舌头一直在戳巴基的马眼，将流出的前列腺液都灵活地舔了过去又将自己的唾液舔在越发肿胀发热的龟头上，即使巴基的蘑菇头几乎要到达喉口部位，那条灵活过分又狡黠恶劣的舌头总是有办法舔到敏感的阴茎头部，通过舌面上微小凸起与尿道口的摩擦促使更多前液流出。巴基一边在极度的睡意中头脑一片空白，一边因着刚才不慎瞥见史蒂夫嘴唇被前液与唾液混合打湿的诱人模样而性起到后穴热液翻涌。

比起阴茎在口腔内的“水深火热”，巴基的后穴和大腿根则一直被史蒂夫的胡子摩蹭搔刮，毛绒浓密的胡子随着阴茎在口中的逐渐深入而不断在穴口浅层刮来刮去，麻痒却得不到真正满足的后穴肠壁恼怒地收缩着，试图夹住一些胡子供自己享用。胡须快速擦过嫩红的壁肉，毛茸茸的触感抚弄得臀缝与腿根又舒适又麻痒，而随着后穴里流出的大量肠液将胡子们浸得粘成一团，进出穴口时产生的麻痒就更加强烈了，湿润粘腻而又厚实绵软的胡子抵在穴口摩擦，牢牢地黏在浅层的肠肉上发着热，给后穴带来几乎迷幻的刺激感，更多的肠液顺着穴口流出，沾湿了胡子，这使得胡子得以更加湿润粘腻地紧贴着巴基下身。

终于在巴基的蘑菇头进入史蒂夫的喉管，并被那比口腔还要湿润火热得多的部位紧紧地吸裹了一会儿后，巴基忍不住射了出来。史蒂夫摁住巴基的胯部以便让巴基的阴茎无法从他嘴里抽出哪怕半厘米，于是滚烫火热的精液便极速猛烈地冲击着史蒂夫的喉间嫩肉，随之产生的吞咽反射与喉口收缩更使得正在射精的对象那几乎要到达顶峰的快感又更上一层楼，乳白色的粘稠液体从丰满柔软的嘴唇流出，将原本便湿润粘腻的胡子浸泡得更为湿润火热，悉数流进了被胡子覆盖着的，饥渴地流出透明肠液的小穴。几种体液在胡子的引导下全部流入翻出嫩红色软肉的后穴中，浅层传来的舒麻刺激的触感，几乎能拉出丝的粘稠水声无不让巴基的做爱欲望达到前所未有的高度，他确实困极了，可他现在更想被史蒂夫填满。

“史蒂维，进来”爱人的话语让史蒂夫满怀爱意地微笑起来，他下巴在后穴和阴茎根部的一小块敏感不已皮肤上蹭了又蹭，把胡子上沾着的体液抹下来作润滑剂用，粗大修长的手指把从后穴与龟头流出的体液悉数塞回到后穴中去，随后将下巴抵在大腿根部磨蹭了十几下，使胡子处的体液能被全部抹到阴茎与睾丸的交界处，这让巴基爽到脚趾都蜷缩起来，一口接着一口地吞咽唾沫。

接着史蒂夫将阴茎头部对准巴基已经湿到不行的穴口，一寸寸地深入，早已被胡子撩拨得饥渴难耐的肠壁纷纷热情吮吸着硕大的阴茎，好似一千个细小的按摩器在按摩着他的阴茎，又仿佛巴基的肠液是极好的催情剂。咕啾咕啾的水声随着猛烈的抽插而不断响起，史蒂夫和巴基同时满足地发出低低的咕哝与呻吟…

今夜巴基或许没办法享有本该属于他的一顿好眠，好在他从史蒂夫那儿得到了比睡觉更令人满足的事情。夜，还很长…


End file.
